Persons having limited mobility often find it difficult in everyday life to retrieve smaller articles, e.g. [paperclips, coins, paper currency, checks, straight pins, crumbs, earrings other small items], that may fall to the floor or fall to or rest upon other difficult-to-reach surfaces about them. This difficulty may relate in particular to persons who are wheelchair bound, but it also relates to others who are physically limited or otherwise infirm, including those, e.g., with ailments such as multiple sclerosis or arthritis, or those otherwise at risk of falling.